Wataru Tachibana
Wataru is Nagi's fiance but is in love with Isumi, Nagi's best friend. The engagement was set by Enkyo Tachibana, Wataru's grandfather and current head of the Tachibana family and its assets. Wataru owns and lives in a video rental shop, and wholeheartedly believes that if he works untiringly, he will someday be able to surpass the Sanzen'in fortune. He lives together with his maid Saki who has been taking care of him for a long time. He is also a student in Hakuou and with Sakuya's sacrifice he was also able to move up grades with Nagi and Isumi. Story Wataru is a young boy that talks and acts rather offensively, during one of his visits, with his maid Saki, to the Sanzenin mansion he treated Hayate very badly. He continued acting violently until Isumi's arrival where he suddenly became very polite. Wataru likes Isumi so he tries to be polite around her, unfortunately Isumi is oblivious to his feelings and acted as if she likes Hayate. This made Wataru very jealous who challenged Hayate to a duel. During the fight Hayate feigned defeat, in a very obvious way, because he decided to let Wataru win to improve Isumi's image of Wataru. Unfortunately no one was fooled by Hayate's act and Isumi ended up indirectly insulting Wataru with her comments. Wataru, embarrassed and crying, ran away and vowed revenge on Hayate. Wataru later returns to the Sanzenin mansion and was caught by Hayate and Tama to be sniffing Isumi's stole which she misplaced earlier. Though Hayate said he would not tell others about this as not to embarrass Wataru, Tama wanted to do the exact opposite. Hayate was able to stop Tama from doing anything and Wataru decided to let Hayate be the one to return the stole. This incident seemed to have made the relationship between the 2 a whole lot friendlier. After receiving the stole, Isumi was about to go home when she noticed Hayate's cursed pendant. She hugged Hayate to be able to deal with the curse and also said that she liked him, shocking Hayate, Wataru, Nagi, and Maria. After hearing Isumi's confession, Wataru locked himself up in his room making Saki very worried. He was suddenly disturbed when Nagi, who ran away, came barging into his room. The 2 decided to confirm what they saw by directly asking Isumi about how she feels. When they arrived in Isumi's home they see her with Hayate in a very misleading situation, and Hayate ends up getting sold off to Isumi for 150 million yen. Wataru again returns to Isumi's home with Maria to try and take Hayate back. Maria was confident that it would be easy but upon arrival they overheard Isumi telling Hayate to stay by her side forever since she does not want to lose someone important again. While discussing Hayate's fate, Wataru received a phone call from Saki saying that they were kidnapped and being attacked by Gilbert Kent. Hayate immediately went off to rescue Nagi, while Wataru followed suit. It turns out the one Isumi referred to as someone important she lost was a TV character and was revived in the next episode, and Hayate returned to being Nagi's butler. Category:Characters